Smash Brothers 2008 New Years Special
by DianaGohan
Summary: Master Hand And Crazy Hand Present DianaGohan's Top Ten Comedy Moments Of 2008 As This Year's New Years Story. Yeah It's A New Years Story. Please Accept It As One Okay?


"Greetings Folks, Master Hand And Crazy Hand Here."

"Who am I?"

"You're Crazy Hand."

"Oh... how can you tell?"

"Cause we're the only two people in this story and I'm Master Hand."

"So then who am I?"

"Crazy Hand."

"Whose that?"

"... You know, you're whoever you want to be."

"Cool then I'm Batman Mc Aberstomper The Third."

"Righttttt. Now you may be wondering just what exactly is going on here."

"I know I'm wondering that."

"Well the answer is in order to have a "New Years Eve" Special Story We're Going To Be Counting Down the Top Ten Favorite Comedic moments of all of DianaGohan's smash brother stories over the last year, which includes "Another Generic Smash Brothers Christmas Story", The First Ninteen Chapters of "Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition" and Chapters 3-45 Of "Smashing Something New Every Day. Wont' that be fun?"

"Probably not."

"Yeah, I know. But unfourantley we kind of have to do it. It's either that or let her try and make all the Smash Brothers fufill all they're new years resolution, and since most of them involve maiming me in rather painful ways that's not going to happen. Before we get down to the countdown though a few notes. First off DianaGohan does not own Smash Brothers and only owns the moments we are repeating in this story. Secondly, The 20th Chapter Of Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition Will be up whenever she gets up to 50 reviews of the Christmas story. Come on people, it's already at 49. Someone else review it."

"Can I review it?"

"no, it has to be a real person."

"My mom says I'm a real person."

"You're mom isn't even real!"

"Ah, you know the horrible truth!"

"Uh yeah, speaking of that, Let's go down to Moment 10 On our List. It's "Crazy Hand Finds Out About His Father... Sort Of" From Smashing Something New Every Day Chapter 43 "Bowser And Bowser Finale." Enjoy!

MOMENT 10!

"It's the Fourth Of July?" Master Hand said confused. He then took out a calendear and looked at it. "Hmmm, so it is. I need to be more observant noticing these holidays."

"Yeah, you didn't even get dad a good Father's Day gift" Crazy Hand pointed at himself. "Unlike yours truley."

"Uh, we don't even have a dad Crazy".

"We don't have a dad?" Crazy said as he started crying. "Father, father why did you leave me! Fatherrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Crazy Hand started running around Master.

"You go have you're little temper tantrum. I'm going to have a talk with some very bad smashers."

"How can you talk when daddy never taught you, because he wasn't there?" Crazy asked still sobbing.

Master sighed. "I was lying before. We had a dad. He's uh... you know... happy he got your gift."

"R...really?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Yeah sure, anything to get you to stop crying- I mean to get you to help me stop the smashers from celebrating they're not even independnce."

"But wouldn't dad want us to let them celebrate holidays?"

"No, he'd want us to punish them for disobeying."

Crazy Hand narrowed his eyes (if he had any) and started walking off. "Then punishment time is at hand, for the memory of father."

"I'm sure if we had a father he'd be proud of me using our brother in such a way, and for barley listening to anyone's suggestion of who to put in the tournament" Master Hand thought to himself floating out of the room at well.

END MOMENT!

"So... we have a father, but not a mother?"

"I was lying Crazy Hand."

"Liar Liar pants on fire. Wait do you wear pants?"

"No. Well anyway it's time for moment 9 on this list which actually has nothing to do with us. It's "Andross Agrees To Fight The Werehog Horde" From Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition Chapter 14 "Enter The New Leader." Once again, Enjoy.

MOMENT 9!

"Well you can count my out Fox" Andross was heard saying in the corner of the room. "There is nothing you can do to persuade to helping out my sworn foe."

Fox rolled his eyes. "First off you're not even the real Andross-"

"Yes I am! Behold my power!" Andross then shot out polygons as Fox quickly blasted them to shreds. "Ah, my power! What have you done!"

"The same thing that's going to happen to all of us if all of you don't help out" Fox retorted. "Besides Wolf is behind this and if he ends up winning then he'll be the one killing me, not you. Do you really want that to happen."

"No one will kill Fox that isn't me killing Fox!" Andross said sighing a bit. "Fine I'll help but you owe me one."

"Yeah uh after all you did I think you'll be lucky if I'll consider us even." Fox stated.

END MOMENT!

"Hmmm I think the only reason that one was chosen was the "ah my power" line."

"I think it's cause Andross can shoot out polygons real good. I can do that too but then I threw some at a police officer and my polygon shooting days were over."

"Yeah if only the rest of your pyschotic crimes were as easy to stop Crazy. Still it's a pretty fun moment in this pretty fun countdown."

"Wait, this is suppose to be fun?"

"I guess. I mean if the billionth renedtion of "Know Your Stars" that Mr. Pichu is doing is suppose to actually be funny instead of a cliche that should of been hanged long ago is funny then this can be too. However I'm sure our next clip is funnier then even anything from all that. Well at least the new All That when they got rid of Josh Server and Kel Thompson and Kenean Mitchell and replaced them with those punk kids."

"Does the 8th moment have to do with punk kids?"

"No, it has to do with a battle of the overeaters. It's "Kirby Vs Muchlax" From Smashing Something New Every Day Chapter 10 "Munchlax, Lyn, Battleship Halberd". Enjoy.

MOMENT 8!

Master Hand then took out a fire flower and threw it at Kirby. "Here catch".

Kirby caught the flower as Munchlax started running at him. "Oh boy, a flower!" Muchlax tackled Kirby and took the flower, gulping it down in one bite as Kirby got up annoyed. "Hey I was going to eat that flower!"

"Sorry, but Munchlax is the item hog since it will eat any item you drop. And it's kind of hard to stop."

Kirby then pulled out a sandwitch. "Well so long as it dosen't eat my sandwitch-" Muchlax then pushed him down and ate the sandwitch. "Hey! I needed that to transform into Sandwitch Kirby!"

"There is no such thing as Sandwitch Kirby" Meta Knight pointed out as Kirby looked over at him.

"How do you know?"

"If there was I would of come out to give you pointless exposition on your new form's powers."

"Oh yeah, you do that" Kirby then grabbed Muchlax and started helichming it. "Cough up the sandwitch, lunch stealer!" Munchlax was able to knock itself out of Kirby's grip and in one bite, eat the puffstar warrior. Everyone gasped at this.

"Mama-Mia" Luigi said frightened. "It can eat us a too?"

"It shouldn't be" Master hand said rubbing his finger. "I must of gotten a really hungry one at the Poke-deport."

"There is no Poke-Deport!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"There is in my head and that's all that matters" Master Hand said as rumbling was heard in Muchlax's stomach. Suddenly Kirby shot himself out and looked over at Munchlax pretty annoyed.

"I'm the only one who eats people around here!" He then sucked up Munchlax into his mouth and digsted him. Kirby then spun around. "Transforming into..." he then looked to see he hadn't changed. "Hey, how come I didn't change into Munchlax Kirby?"

"Because you're both gluttons and there's no point in transforming into something you already are" Meta-Knight pointed out as Kirby was seen eating a pizza.

"Such is true" he said finishing it one bite.

END MOMENT!

"... Fortuanley that was the only Kirby over eating moment to get on this countdown."

"Is it the final countdown?"

"Well hopefully of this year, and of any other DianaGohan fics. So what'd you think of the moment Crazy?"

"Well I'll have you know that I did end up maknig a Poke-Deport."

"Really?"

"Yup, and then it went out of buisness three days later cause I ended up deporting all the Pokemon to Brazil and none of them were able to save Hitler's brain."

"You've been watching too many movies late at night again haven't you?"

"Is 1500 and 4 Negative AM many or late?"

"Yes, yes they are. Okay, time for moment Number Seven. "Palutena's "Subtle" Pick Up Lines" From Another Generic Smash Brothers Christmas Story Chapter 5 "Five Golden Ringgggggggggssss!" Enjoy.

MOMENT 7!

Palutena then moved closer to Ike pointing down at the hot tub. "How about you fair warrior? Why don't you strip down and show some more of those illuminating giant pecks of yours as the water splashes all around your perfectly formed abs and rectal muscles. If you want I could even rub any region of yours down and suck the water that will be dripping along your neck, working my way down your body to your-"

"Wait, WHAT are you talking about?" Ike said confused.

Palutena sighed. "Even though I am a perfect goddess, I suppose I am not a very good flirt." She then warped right in front of Ike. "So it appears I must confess that I have taken quite a liking to you spiky haired warrior and wish you to ravage me for hours on end while I moan your name, which I hope to find out beforehand, over and over again as you bring me to climax with what I'm sure will be a big glorious piece of manhood you have tucked into those form fitting tan pants.

Ike blinked several times. "...WHAT are you talking about?"

"The goddess has already made her implications abundently cear" Pit said looking over at him. "She wishes you to be hers and preform various mature and graphic sexual acts with your body."

"Oh". Ike looked around confused. "Wait, what?"!

Palutena laughed some. "Even your confused behavior most amuses me" She culling one finger back, motioning Ike closer. "Let's see how good you are putting that mouth of yours to my labia and inhaling the sweet juices that will spring forth from it."

Ike backed away. "Look uh you seem like a nice goddess and all but this is a bit too fast and uh... well forward for me so-" Pit flies over and smacks him in the face. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked.

"You do not deny the goddess what she desries!" Pit said looking somewhat ticked off. "She is a figure that demands respect."

"Respect and you're hot body dripping in chocolate and whip cream which I can lick off at whatever speed I wish too" Palutena said starring at Ike and drooling a bit.

END MOMENT!

"Man, I wish my last girlfriend was that forward with me."

"Yeah, whatever happened to her anyway Master Hand?"

"Uh, you threw her in down a well when you were convinced she was some mutated chicken girl in a previous life, remember."

"Well now I'll make sure too."

"Hopefully you won't ruin Ike's love affair which I heard my get a spin off story in 2009 once Diana finishes with Werehog and Smashing Something and all those other stories she's promised."

"Heh it's funny when she promises stuff she probably won't keep."

"Probably better be a defintley not or else the fans will beat on her mercissly like she the Playstation 3. Speaking of the PS3, Moment Six Is "I Don't Compare Notes With PS3 Types" From Smashing Something New Every Day Chapter 16 "Snake 2, Excitebike, S&D, Fox Final". Enjoy.

MOMENT 6!

"And that's why Snake needs to be in the Brawl!" Hideo said smiling wide as Master Hand nodded

"Of course. In fact that's why I prepared a special video showcasing Snake doing just that."

"Wow, really?" Hideo said excited.

"Yep, and if you drop say any possible lawsuits of taking stolen music, I could show it to you."

"That's not really a fair deal at all". The executive pointed out. "I mean using unlicensed music is at least a 50,000 dollar penalty in itself and-"

"Shut up fun-wrecker!" HIdeo said looking over at him. "We're going to see this video and you're going to sit back and not tell me how much it will cut into our profit and blah blah."

The executive sighed. "Yes Sir" he said mumbling under his breath.

Master Hand then shook Hideo's hand. "Very good then" He then snapped his fingers as the lights turned off. "Okay everyone, we've got movie sign!"

"That's still a rip on-" Fox started to say as Master Hand silenced him.

"Shhh" he said quietly. "No mention of copyright-hey in front of the the executives... vey" Master Hand said pointing at the executive.

"Oh sorry" Fox said rolling his eyes. "Maybe you and Hideo should compare notes over who has the worse case of stupid genius insanity after the video's over."

"Hey... I don't compare notes with PS3 types" Master Hand said annoyed.

END MOMENT!

"Hey, how come the moment title had the same line as the end of the moment?"

"Oh that's because it's like those DVDs that you know have an important quote as the title of one of the chapters of a movie or a show."

"So... you're a DVD player then?"

"No I'm... hey stop trying to jam Timecop in my hand hole!"

"Only until I start seeing some hot time on cop action."

"You're not going to see that. Instead It's time for moment Number 5. "Zelda Kirby" From Smashing Something New Every Day Chapter 29 "Eve2, Porky, Frigate, TH, KirMove, Movie." Enjoy."

MOMENT 5!

"Time to absorb someone else". Master Hand then snapped his fingers as Zelda was teleported in.

"Oh Samus you have such nice hands" Zelda said and then looked around. "Hey! I know what you're doing!" She pointed at Kirby. "I will not be eaten out by any man, espically to add my own power to his."

"But I'm still hungry!" Kirby said as he then ate and absorbed Zelda as a dark purple and blue headpiece appeared on his head.

"He has now become Zelda Kirby" Meta-Knight exclaimed. "With the ability to use the Narryu's love to reflect attacks as well as have a one sided and uneducated view of female rights-"

Zelda teleported behind Meta-Knight, gathering energy. "Go on continue speaking such slander about me. I'd love to give another reason to want to eradicate you."

Samus knocked her away. "Oh give it up with that Zelda. You're just mad because he's telling the truth about you." She then looked over at Meta-Knight. "Sorry you were so rudley interrupted."

"It's okay" Meta Knight said. "As I was saying Kirby's spinning reflect comes at having an angry cliched femminst view about everything and finding such disgust in the opposite gender choosing to find love in the same one."

Kirby spun around doing Naryu's love. "Women rule, men drool blah blah blah blah." Kirby said as everyone chuckled.

END MOMENT!

"DianaGohan often stays up each night and asks herself "should I have said blah four or five times for that final line?" pondering which would of been funnier."

"Wow, she has no life."

"She sure dosen't Crazy. Of Zelda's feminist moment though that ranked the funniest for making fun of it so much. Hopefully femminsm will go away in 2009 Now that Hilary has no chance of being president-"

"Boo, political refrence, boo."

"Thanks for booing me bro."

"No problem."

"I was being sarcastic BTW."

"Well how was I suppose to know?"

"Yeah good point. And now time for good moment number four. "The Introduction Of Special Super Celebrity Guest Alex Warlorn" From Another Generic Smash Brothers Christmas Story Chapter 2 "Two Turtle Doves". Enjoy."

MOMENT 4!

Squirtle looked at the copule fighting. "I don't know what's sadder. The fact that's a far more realisitic coupling then anything our universe could ever come up with, or that random guy and girl is a far better fighter then trainer."

"Hey I am too a good fighter!" Trainer said holding up his arm. "Why in that Werehog story I-"

Ivysaur smacks him in the face with his vine. "No spoilers, stupid."

"Hey you can't hit me like that!" The trainer whined. "What would the manager say?"

Charizard rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah like the manager would really care about how much we treat you."

"Well actually I do." The group then looked to see a serious man working the front of the store crossing his arms. "You can't keep treating him badly you know, you have to be a TEAM."

"Oh my god, it's fanfic author and intrsospective critiquer Alex Warlorn" Ganodnorf cried out as everyone looked at him. "Uh I mean the lord of all evil will enslave you like he does everyone else-"

"Yeah right Ganonshouldn'tofstolecaptainfalcon'smove" Alex Warlorn said looking around. "Hey if you guys are doing The-3-Sueslayers idea, what about mine of going home to the holidays to see your friends and family?"

"We're doing that in the epilogue-" The trainer started to say before being vine smacked again.

"Seriously, no spoilers!" Ivysaur stated.

"And seriously no bagging on the trainer" Alex Warlorn said holding out his hand. "Or else I'll use my special guest powers on you."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Ivysaur asked. Alex Warlonr's eyes glowed darkly for a second and pointed at him as Ivysaur fell into a train. "Must... be nicer to trainer and... read all of.... "Perceptions Unseen" and... leave detailed reviews for it like... it was "Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition" only... better" Ivysaur said walking off."

END MOMENT!

"Wow, special celebrity guest Alex Warlon had Geass abilties."

"No Crazy, that was just magical super powers given to make the guest look cool. Happens all the time in the Simpsons."

"Does making people read bad stories happen all the time in the Simpsons?"

"If by "read" you mean "watch" and "stories" mean episoes" and bad means "anything past season 13" then yes, all the time. Enough Simpsons bashing though because it's time for moment Three. "Marth's Girly New Look" From Smashing Something New Every Day Chapter Thirty Five "Port, Final Assist, 2?, E&A, Zero Fin." Enjoy."

MOMENT 3!

Master Hand snapped his fingers as he snapped his fingers as Marth changed into his Brawl look. "Ah, there we go."

Marth looked at himself. "Well I do like the new look". Suddenly a voice was heard giggling as he looked around. "Hey, whose laughing?" Marth asked.

Ike shrugged. "Don't look at me man, though your look is pretty girlish."

"It is?" Marth then looked in a mirror at himself. "It's not really that girlish" he said starring into the mirror looking at his hair. "I mean maybe the hair is a bit effenine but there have been worse cuts then this right?"

"Well pretty much every final Fantasy I guess" Ike pointed out. "Though the brighter blue isn't really helping show your manhood."

"Eh, you don't know what you're talking about" Marth said putting one hand on his hip.

Peach then walked back in. "Well like I'm sure there will be new Zoeys now and Cobby seems really happy in the mansion." She then looked over at Marth. "Hey like when did we get a new girl in?"

END MOMENT!

"Credit goes partially to lowlife for making us realize how girly Marth's new look is."

"We should give him a pat on the back for that one."

"Well actually Crazy Hand in the story we kind of made him get hit with Marth's final Smash."

"Well that would of been my idea for a second reward."

"Speaking of second-"

"Oh wait my second reward would of been a trip to the rollercoast of funky monkeys. You don't know how funky those monkeys get until you see them up close."

"I'm trying to talk about the next moment here Crazy."

"Well I wasn't done talking about the other moment."

"Oh, what else did you want to say about it?"

"Well I think Peach is cute when she's helping people in the mansion."

"Hmm that is a very valid compliment actually. I thought you were going to say something stupid."

"I'll wait until after the next moment."

"Yeah uh thanks for doing that. Okay time for Moment two "The Worst Halloween Costume Ever" From Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition Chapter 8 "Return To The Hands". Enjoy."

MOMENT 2!

"Jigglypuff pointed at her costume "I'm the original Good girl gone bad."

"Madonna?" Crazy Hand guessed.

"Uh, no Rihanna, the Good Girl gone bad of 2007, before she had the more freaky Disturbia look."

"That would of fit in more with Halloween though" Pikachu pointed out.

Jigglypuff smiled at him. "Oh you mean how you're costume fits in".

Pikachu glared at her. 'Please don't see it-"

"Oh Pikachu that's such a great dragon costume. What is it from?"

Yoshi smiled at him. "You have to say it man. It's part of the bet."

Pikachu rolled his eyes and looked over at the hands. "It's From Bakugan, my most favorite show ever" Pikachu made a lazy attempt a "woohooing" motion. "Yeah Backugan, how I love your stupid card battling monster fights and wooden poorly developed characters. It's the best show ever."

Crazy Hand laughed. "Man not even I would think that"

"Well I have to say it thanks to a certain bet I wish I never would of taken". Pika then looked at Master Hand. "Can we please focus on something else? Like uh what was that about Sonic and werehogs again?"

"Oh yeah that" Master Hand said. "Forgot about that between the costume mentions and the whole Backugan thing-"

"Shut up about that!" Pikachu yelled."

END MOMENT!

"This one got on the list cause everyone here who works for DianaGohan hates Backugan as much as she does, which is very very very much."

"Yeah I don't even like it, and I'm cynically insane."

"You sure are. So remember kids never take bets with someone on Halloween night if they hate you and know about the latest kid anime gotta catch them all monster crazy that dosen't really have a heart, or a soul, or any kind of plot whatsover."

"Hey wouldn't that offend the Backugan likers on this site?"

"Well no offense but if you like that show you can go jump off a cliff. Several of them to be specific."

"Yeah and I'll droop a bomb on you. A crazy bomb, full of crazy glue, crazy licorice, and my personal favorite, crazy licorice glue."

"I keep telling you that glue mixed with food isn't good for you."

"You keep telling me lots of thigns I barley listen to."

"Well listen to this. We're at the final moment of the 2008 Best DianaGohan comedy story moments countdown. What could that moment be you ask? Well it's a rather long so you may want to pull up a chair. And if you're on one, get a snack. And if you got one, just start eating it cause it's "Sonic's Brawl Introduction" Smashing Something New Every Day Chapter 17 "Delay, Con Video, Snapshots, Sonic Stuff". Enjoy.

MOMENT 1!

"So are we ever going to hear who this new Smasher is?" Link asked as someone whistled and the Smashers looked around confused.

"No need!" Said a voice which rushed past all of them and spun around in a circle before appearing in the middle. It was a 4 foot tall blue antrophotic roden with red and white sneakers and white gloves that shook it's finger to the group. "Because Sonic the Hedgehog is way past hear and ready to kick some smash-butt!"

"I told you to wait for me to introduce you!" Master hand said as most of the smashers continued to look on agape.

"Well you were taking way past too long, and I wasn't going to let you ruin my mondo entrance" Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Why don't you just make a mondo-a exit?" Mario said pointing at the hedgehog.

Sonic smirked at him. "Oh you're just way past jealous after how much I housed you at the Olympics."

"Well that would be where the-a problems started" Mario said, flashing back a couple of months ago to some filming for Mario and Sonic at the Olypic games. The Hedgehog and the Plumber were at the racetrack as the director looked over at them.

"Okay in this shot you're both running at the same speed to the goal right-"

"Uh, why is the world's fastest hedgehog suddenly such a slow mo that the world's oldest fatest plumber could catch up with him?" Sonic asked.

Mario glared at him. "It's suppose to be a show of Olympic hospitality and-a good will-"

"Well I call it the most lameo show ever" Sonic said making a thumbs down. "Everyone knows I'd juice past Mario even if he had a 99.94 meter lead on true blue" Sonic said pointing over to himself.

"Well yeah but that really dosen't fit the script-" the director started to say.

"Well you better way past fit it in now" Sonic said as he took off, leaving a cloud of smoke as Mario started coughing.

"Geez, what a jerk-a" Mario said, coughing away some smoke.

"Hey, you think this is bad, you should of seen him on the set for "Sonic And The Secret Rings". He wouldn't even let me show how to hold the controller right before he started taking off" said the director.

"Wasn't that-a rip off some Arabian-a Nights tales?" Mario asked.

"Well that's a kind way of saying it" said the director as the two laughed. Sonic then quickly rushed in from behind though and ran over Mario as he continued running along the track.

"Maybe this is-a worse though" Mario said as he started getting back up. Meanwhile Sonic veered off track and over by Bowser and Eggman (a red moustached fat human wearing a red and black oversuit) over by the shotput.

"-And so that's when I realized you shouldn't trust water dietys to try and destroy your enemies for you, espically after absorbing the dark energy off the seven Chaos Emeralds" Eggman said as Bowser was shown throwing the shot put.

The turtle king laughed. "I could of told you that." Bowser pointed at himself. "I mean my plans towards crushing the plumber came a lot closer then yours ever would?"

"Didn't one of your plans involve standing on a platform of lava and throwing fireballs until you jumped OVER Mario and falling into the lava because he hit an easy detecable switch?" Eggman pointed out picking up a shotput.

"Yeah, well better then the time you tried killing him by taunting him to hit your cockpit several times in a series of easily made jumps" Bowser pointed out picking up another shotput.

"True. Perhaps if we can work together we'd be able to beat" - Eggman started to say before being interrupted by Sonic running around them.

"Hey lame evilos" he said spinning around them so fast he made the shotputs spin around their bodies as they fell to the ground tied up. "Juice ya later!" He called out as he ran off from them.

"I hate that hedgehog" Eggman said trying to move out.

"I can see why" Bowser said also trying to move out. Sonic then ran over to the ping pong table where Tails (the two tailed flying fox) and Yoshi were seen playing.

"Yeah but see he has to grab onto you from the bottom, which means you aren't just being ridden" Yoshi said hitting the pal back. "It's a lot better then just having to run with him on your back."

"I guess" Tails said hitting the ball back. "What I really hate though is how they stuck me in a suit for Sonic Adventure 2. That was really a hassle to get around" Tails sigehd. "And yet that's the last time I was allowed to play solo besides in just a portable." He then looked over at Yoshi. "Besides at least your games are worth remembering. I mean people loved Yoshi's Island. You think anyone even remembers Tails Adventure?"

"True" Yoshi said hitting the ball back. Suddenly Sonic came in and grabbed the ball and looked at them.

"Hey look at this high speed action!" He said grabbing both of they're rackets and speeding on both sidees of the table hitting the ball back and forth. "I'm way past playing with myself" Sonic said before knocking the ball hard to the other side of the stadium.

Tails sighed. "Sonic that was our only ball-"

"Yeah I'm sure you can invent another one little man" Sonic said before speeding off.

Yoshi grumbled. "Does he always do this?"

"Only when he's awake" Tails said as Sonic then speeded over to where Shadow (black hedgehog with jet shoes) and Luigi were jumping over hurdles.

"It's not a fair-a" Luigi said jumping over another hurdle. "How come we get stuck with the lame medoric-a adventures and they get all the best a stuff?"

Shadow looked over at him jumping over a hurdle. "I don't know about you but the world's ultimate life forn would not star in a shoddy product."

"But from what everyone said about Shadow The Hedgehog-a it was confusing, muddled, had pointless choices-a and a laughable story that tried to be edgy-a".

Shadow flipped over one of the hurdles. "Bah, they wouldn't understand the ultimate life form's perfection and action gunplay". Shadow them pointed at him. "Besides at least I had sensible weapons."

"Hey, ghost a suckers are good a too" Luigi said as Sonic ran to the side of them.

"Hey losers!" He called out. Luigi and Shadow looked over at him and fell on the hurdles as Sonic laughed. "Man you're as way past lame as your games!" He said before running off.

"Mama Mia, what a jerk-a" Luigi said picking himself up.

"I think you meant to say Mariaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa that guy's a jerk" Shadow said as Sonic then sped over to where Wario was shown taking out an arrow and pulling the bow back as it struck a target.

"So you're saying you guard-a precious jewels-a?" Wario said looking over at Knuckles (red echidna with spiked gloves) who narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, which I should really be guarding right now." Knuckles then took a poelvalt stick and flipped it. "But they needed me for this Olympic thing and this is a job I'm actually getting paid for."

"Wait a moment-a" Wario said confused. "You guard a precious gemstone worth more power and money then most would dream-a and you dont' even get-a paid for it?"

Knuckles narrowed his eyes. "Maybe this is a foriegn concept to you but there are things more important then money. Like honor, family, the saftey of hundreds of innocent lives-"

"I would trade that all away-a for the millions of dollars I could rake in from selling that" Wario said taking out another arrow.

"Wow, didn't think I'd meet someone here even greedier then Rouge" Knuckles said ready to throw his polevalt.

"Well a tell me you're at least hitting that because if you're not I-" Wario started to say before Sonic ran in.

"Hey Knucklehead!" Sonic said running around Knuckles which caused him to spin around and chuck his polevalt stick high in the air.

"Damn it Sonic!" Knuckles yelled as he tried to regain his balance.

"Ha ha, yout a spinnered!" Wario said pointing over to Knuckles. Sonic then picked up another bow and arrow and pointed at Wario.

"Hey check it out, I'm way past Rob O Hedge!" Sonic said shooting an arrow that landed in Wario's butt as he cried out. "Oh, guess I'm not" Sonic said shrugging as he threw the arrow down and speeded past them over to Princess Peach and Amy Rose (pink hedgehog in red dress) over by the pool area.

"So that's like why you shouldn't like mess with a chick with a talking umbrella-ella and emotional energy" Peach said.

Amy took out her hammer. "I say just Piko Piko them into the ground and let god sort them out." She sighed before putting her hammer away. "Although that hasn't helped me land my dream blue hedgie though."

Peach smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure you like wil lat one point."

Amy looked up at her. "Really? Because Sega did say the Simpsons was looking for a billboard joke of Sonic popping the question to me so like maybe that will give him some ideas and-" Amy was then interrupted as Sonic ran up to them.

"Hey ladies" He said as he looked over at the pool. "Ew, water! That's like way past bad!" He said as he then ran over and took out a hose and threw it into the pool as it then drained away all the water. "That's better" He said running off.

Amy sighed. "Well at least he didn't say he wouldn't marry me-"

"I still wouldn't marry you!" Sonic called out as Amy grumbled. The flashback ends as in the mansion Sonic looks at all the Mario characters (except for Peach) starring at him angrily.

"Oh you all got way past issues" Sonic said looking at them.

END MOMENT!

"Wow, Sonic sure is a jerk."

"Yes Crazy Hand he is. But for some reason or another he's one of Diana's favorites. He just gets treated like crap cause it's funny."

"Funny ha ha or funny I'm gonna throw something at him?"

"I'd say both. Well that's it of the Top 10 moments. Hope you all have a very merry 2009 and enjoy the last bits of 2008. And actually consider this a suitable New Years Eve Special."

"Don't forget about that review for that Christmas story. Or else we'll jingle you're balls with bombs, at night, when you're asleep!"

"Sorry we're not allowed to threathen the auidence anymore, and weren't allowed to at all anyway. So please just review and don't worry Diana will have the real chapter 20 of Werehog up soon for you to actually enjoy. Though we at least hope you enjoyed one of the moments on this list and stuff!"

THE END!

Well like Master Hand said hope that was a suitable new Years eve special. Remember to review espiecally that Christmas story and stuff. Till then I'm off to work on the stories you actually want to see from me. Later (runs off).


End file.
